A widely used cardiac diagnostic technique involves the imaging of different portions of a heart during various phases of a heartbeat or cardiac cycle to detect or diagnose cardiac disease, abnormalities and/or damage. Example cardiac imaging tools are a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system and a computed topography (CT) imaging system.